An organization might purchase or rent a large open space in an office complex, and then subdivide or partition the space into various offices, conference rooms, or cubicles, depending on the organization's needs and size constraints. Rather than having to find new office space and move as an organization's needs evolve over time, it is often needful to have a convenient and efficient means to reconfigure the existing space. Many organizations address their configuration and reconfiguration issues by using reconfigurable wall systems, or reconfigurable modular wall systems.
Not only do modular wall systems give people privacy or aesthetics where permanent walls are lacking, but they are less expensive to set up than permanently constructed office dividers and can be reconfigured in a relatively short period of time. The modular nature also allows for creative thinking in design and provides a personal touch. Thus, an organization can readily take on the challenge of reconfiguring a given space and adapt to changing needs in an efficient and organized manner, and with a personal style.
Within a partitioned office space or conference room, furniture including desks, tables, chairs, couches, or bookcases, etc., may be placed. Office space can be small or be awkwardly defined such that it limits the size and amount of furniture that can be used in the space. Considerations for furniture may include weight, dimension, placement, setup, aesthetics, as well as other considerations. Also, it may be helpful to have furniture be matching so that when expanding or contracting office space size and layout, furniture from one space combined with furniture from another space is still matching. Accordingly, furniture aspects may be addressed to help reshape and elevate an office space and thus meet developing needs.